Bleeding Love
by Kelalailea
Summary: This is a fanfic that I did over the summer for Vampire Knight. It was wildly popular on fanart central but I don't know how it will do on here. I love to hear opinions and constructive criticizm.
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Love

Part1: Putting on a Show

"Sensei, I don't think I can do this," I said pessimistically as I dressed myself in the uniform of Cross Academy's night class.

"Nonsense, you will do just fine," my sensei said reassuringly.

"But what if I slip up? What if I can't control myself?"

"Ayame, you've never slipped up before, not even when it didn't matter. You're just making excuses."

"I know but you've always been there watching me."

"If you think I won't be watching you like a hawk, then you are sorely mistaken. Don't forget what I told you."

I had taken every word my sensei had told me very seriously. Cino sensei was so nice to me. He let me live with him after my mother died. He had a wife and daughter of his own but he still found time for me. Well, at least he didn't act broken all the time like my mother did.

My mother was a sad woman. Whenever she looked at me she would cry. She would always sit around and wallow in self pity all day. My mother was the only completely human member of my family. She fell in love with a vampire and they had me. Then he left her and broke her heart. He didn't even turn her into a corpsus. Oh dear, it looks like I'm going to have to explain that as well.

In the town where I live a vampire is legally only allowed to kill two people in his or her life. Say it was a male vampire. He would find a woman that he loved very much. Oh, but there was a catch. The woman had to be married. Then, when the time was right, he would kill her husband…and her. Then he would take her to a secluded area and write an ancient spell in the dead language on her back. She would become the vampire's corpsus. Her skin would turn white, her hair would turn black, and her blood and eyes would also be black.

The vampire's corpsus cannot be easily killed. The only way they can die is if they aren't often bitten. They will eventually be full of blood and explode. That is the only way they can die but there is one other way. The fastest way to kill a corpsus is by killing their vampire. That is no easy task, though. In the dead language corpsus means protector and that's just what they are.

Anyway, I remember Cino Sensei telling me that our existence at Cross Academy was, like my heart, fragile and broken. I only hoped that the vampires in the night class would accept me. I was only one third vampire. The other two thirds were human and corpsus. My story was very different from my mother's.

I was in love with a dashing vampire but I had never been married before. We were illegal. He was halfway through the spell when they found and killed him. Only my legs turned white. In the dead language corpsus means protector. Corpsuses have unimaginable power. That gives me incredibly strong legs. Since my incident Lord Cino (Cino Sensei) has changed the rule so you don't have to be married.

"Cino Sensei, do you think the other students in the night class will be attracted to me?" I asked suddenly.

"I think it is very likely," he said brushing my long, maroon hair out of my eyes, "These vampires don't have the same rules that we do. Even though they are your own kind you should be careful. If anyone comes that close to you without permission use your legs. If you don't get a chance to use your legs, I will come for you."

"Thank you sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

The Blonde Haired Boy

In a flash we were at Cross Academy and Cino Sensei was leaving me. I begged him not to go but he has other matters to attend to. A brown haired girl named Yuuki showed me to the classroom. There were several vampires in the same uniform I was wearing in the room. One boy with blonde hair and blue eyes caught my attention. I was glad that none of them had noticed me because I was beaming at that boy.

If I had any doubts before, they were all gone now. I definitely believed in love at first sight. My heart was racing. Then I remembered what Cino Sensei told me about these vampires. I had to be careful. I decided that I needed to play hard to get by hanging up a curtain that was hard to pull down. Besides, isn't love often mistaken for loathing?

I breathed heavily just one breath and every eye in the room was on me. I concentrated my mind and, in a moment, I knew the name of everyone in the room. I studied all of the students carefully. One person that seemed to stand out was a guy named Kuran Kaname. He was trying so very hard to figure me out and he seemed to know quite a bit about my kind. That meant that he knew my goals and I would have to watch out for him while I went about winning over the blonde haired boy. His name, by the way, was Aido Hanabusa.

I had the perfect plan for winning over Aido. I was going to make myself so off limits that he had to want me. I was lucky enough to find his eyes glancing down at my chest. I had spoken to everyone but Aido in their minds. I only scowled at him and took the seat farthest away from him. Naturally he got up and sat down right next to me.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Aido asked me in the middle of class.

"Why do you think? You were looking at my chest you little pervert," I growled between my teeth.

"Well, I can see what my first impression of you is. You certainly must like to start arguments."

"Don't talk to me, I'm trying to learn."

"Oh, and so ill tempered too."

I guess you could say that our first conversation was a success. No one, not even this Kaname person, could find the emotions that lay dormant in my heart. At that point I was determined to have Aido's heart even if I had to cut it out and put it in a jar. That Kaname confronted me after class.

"Ayame, what is this man, Lord Cino, to you?" I must admit, he didn't waste time.

"Uhh, beloved sensei, good friend, no relation if that's what you're asking," I said confusedly.

"I meant why do you call him Lord Cino."

"Well, that is a very long story."

"I have time.

"Alright, the reason why we call him Lord Cino is because he was born the second vampire. His mother, the first vampire, was an Egyptian godess. He have into certain temptations and his mother cursed him with immortality until he could find his one true love. He now lives comfortably with that very woman. Her name is Alexandra and they have a daughter named Layla."

"I see. Am I right in thinking that your kind can read minds?"

"I'm not 100 vampire you know."

"I know. Speaking of which, I'm going to have to ask you not to choose one of the Cross Academy students as your vampire or mate if that's what you want to call it."

"Oh, of course not."

That was it! The deal was sealed! Aido Hanabusa was officially mine. Kaname didn't know it, but I loved to break the rules and I loved to challenge authority. When I said 'of course not' I was thinking 'I've already chosen him from the students at Cross Academy'. So, the gauntlet was set and I'd get Aido even if we had to make love behind Kaname's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Part3: ConfessionsIt had been quite a while since that first meeting and Aido was still showing nothing but hate towards me. I really didn't want to make the first move. Then again, I was starting to feel some hate towards him too. Oh, if only he knew how I really felt! By now the whole dorm knew that I liked to cause trouble. They found that out the hard way the day I left my door open and accused Aido of peeping. I was about to give up on him when, one day, I actually caught him peeping.When he realized that I had seen him, he slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. His face was hard to read. It was both excited and nervous."What are you doing, Aido?" I asked furiously."Ayame, I have a confession to make," he said confidently.Aido seemed to move around the room with inhuman speed. I stepped forward and heard ice shatter beneath my feet. Then, all of the sudden, I was on the ground and his hands were pinning my arms down. His head moved closer and I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong."Ayame, I want to confess that I'm madly in love with you!"Yes! I won and Aido is all mine now! I just had to find a way out of his tight hold on me before... His head moved closer to mine and my heart was beating out of my chest. I let out a sigh of relief as his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. Then he ran his tongue up my neck and I was more nervous than I had been before. I used all of my energy to call out to him."AIDO STOP!" I cried."Shhh, they'll hear us," he said putting a finger to my lips."Aido...A-Aido you c-c-can't.""Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a second.""NO, you have to wait until we're married.""Married? How sillly."Aido moved his head back down and caressed the back of my neck with his nose. I let a deep snarl escape from the back of my throat. That made him back off."Why won't you let me do it, Ayame?" he asked keeping me pinned down with his elbows and stroking the underside of my chin with the back of his finger."You can't until we're married," I said still trying to struggle my way out of his grasp."Ayame, your blood after we're married will be the same as it is now.""No, it will be different. If you can hold back for now, you will have my blood. If you bite me now, I will die. Imagine sinking your teeth into the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. That's what you will get if you wait until after we're married. If you wait, you will not kill me.""How long do I have to wait?!""We can carry out the ceremony as late as tomorrow night. I foresaw this and I prepared a secret place under my room.""Must I go to school like this?""You don't have to go to school if you don't want to.""How can I miss school?""I'll give you an excuse. You must be tired, shall I sing you to sleep?""If you can.""You'll have to get off of me."Aido let me out of his stony grip and rolled over onto his back. I rolled onto my stomach and placed my hand on the side of his face. Then I started singing in the dead language. He fell asleep even before he knew what was going on. My sleeping spell would keep him asleep through the rest of the day and have time to think of an excuse for Aido's absence.Wow! For once everything was going according to plan. Aido was so in love with me that he didn't even care what happened. The only thing I had left to worry about was Kaname. He and I were now like L and Kira. (Death Note referances) If I remember right, L gets killed by a third party (AKA Rem) and Kira wins (not). I just prayed that I didn't end up facing the same fate as Kira for my forbidden love affair.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blood Oath

That night I kept twitching and glancing back at Kaname during class. Did he suspect that I was the reason for Aido's absance? I guess I wasn't very good at playing Kira. I would have to learn to control my feelings. After class, just as I expected, Kaname came over to talk to me.

"Ayame, do you know where Aido was during class tonight?" he asked calmly.

"No, I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night," I said more calmly than he did.

"Oh, I thought you might know something since you're always taking advantage of him. Well, what I really wanted to ask was if you know about this sleeping spell. I've been researching your kind and I have reason to believe that this sleeping spell would have a negative effect on any vampire here."

"What do you mean by negative effect? You don't mean it could kill you, do you?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking but I can never be sure because it's all very confusing. You've never performed the sleeping spell on one of us, have you?"

"Of course not. Why would I do such a thing? You just said it could kill one of you."

"Well, I still think you have a strange mind so it's possible."

Before he could get his statement out I was out the door. I sprinted back to my room where Aido was still sleeping peacefully (hopefully just sleeping). I shook his lightly and his eyes shot open. Thank goodness! I let out a sigh of relief. He was safe and alive! Oh, I just wanted to squeeze him until he exploded!

"How long did I sleep?" he asked me suddenly.

"All night, class is over," I said breathlessly.

"Wow, what did you do?"

"Never mind that, I'm never going to do it again. Say, if we move quickly we may be able to perform the ceremony tonight."

"Show me the room."

I carefully made my way over to the place on the floor where he sat. I couldn't help myself. I sat next to him and rubbed my face against the side of his neck. Then I noticed that familiar feeling creeping up on me. I backed up before I did something that I would regret. He looked at me confusedly.

"I will take you there now," I said weakly.

"Ayame, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine now, now that you're awake."

I led him down to my secret room. There wasn't much there. It was pretty much the same as my dorm room only there was no bed and the floor wasn't carpet. There was also another door leading to a bathroom. There was a jewel dagger sitting on one of the chairs. Aido looked at me with the most passionate eyes I had ever seen and I was hypnotized. My head was spinning and I felt dizzy.

"Tell me what to do," he said seriously.

"I won't be able to give you instruction the whole time so remember everything I tell you," I said distantly, "Okay, I'm going a little bit out of order with my instruction so listen carefully. The second thing you have to do is take off my shirt and finish burning these words into my back." I pointed to the fire that was lit and there were several brands in the dead language.

"What?! You want me to do what?!"

"All of this will make sense after it is done. After you do that I will do something shocking. Just wash me off with those buckets of water." I pointed to two buckets of water sitting next to the chair.

"I don't understand."

"You will, after that the ceremony will be over."

"So, what do I have to do to start the ceremony?"

I picked up the dagger and put it in his hands, "The first thing you have to do it kill me."

"No…I won't do it."

"You have to. Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"It would be best if we didn't talk about this anymore."

"But…what happens if you don't wake up?"

"I will, don't worry."

"But…"

"Not another word."

I sat down on the floor and Aido sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and my head fell onto his chest. Without thinking he thrust the dagger into my heart and blood splattered everywhere. Then he waited until he knew I was dead, set me down, and walked over to the fire. He paused, turned around, and looked at me. He was feeling bad about invading my privacy but he didn't care at that moment. He went back over to me, took off my shirt, and rolled me onto my back.

Aido then turned to the fire and the brands. He winced every time the flame touched me and even though he knew I was dead he was surprised that I did not. When he was done with that he rolled me back over and covered the front of me with my shirt. Suddenly a scream rang out from my dead body but my mouth did not move. My body did move though. My hands tore at my skin and began to rip it off. Aido was terrified and tried to stop me but I shoved him out of the way. When I was done my body had been transformed into a white corpse covered in my old, red blood. Aido threw the water onto me and I gasped for air.

Aido took me in his arms and put his jacket around me. I put my hand on the side of his neck and kissed him on the cheek then buried my face in his chest. He handed me my shirt and my jacket. I put them back on and looked at him. We both stood up and looked at each other. He ran over to me and embraced me once again. He kissed the back of my jaw and caressed the space behind me ear.

"Aido stop, not here," I gasped.

"Come back to your room then, I don't want to be in this horrible room any longer either," he whispered in my ear.

Aido carried me back to my room and set me down on my bed. Then he sat down next to me. He suddenly tackled me on the bed and held my hands down again. His tongue ran up my neck just the same as it had the day before. This time he was more careful though.

"Ugh, are we back to this? You don't have to pin me down to get me to hold still," I laughed.

"I know," he whispered as he moved in closer to my neck, "I just like it better this way."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly his teeth sank into my neck and I gasped. It actually felt good. It felt like he was massaging the back of my neck though I knew what he was doing. I let out a sigh of delight and his teeth sank in farther. Then he drew back and wiped my black blood off of his mouth. Then the teeth marks on the back of my neck disappeared in miniature black flames leaving two hollow bumps in their place. There was no turning back now and we would have to be even more careful with Kaname around. It seems that I was wrong. Now was the time to defy. Now it had begun. Now there was nothing Kaname could do or say to undo what I have done. The point of no return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5- The Snake That Bit Me

I woke up the next night feeling like I could fly away if I pushed the covers away. I didn't have to worry about that because I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I was lying on my side and a nose began to massage the side of my neck. I slowly turned around to face my "Idol" and started massaging his neck with my nose. I was so surprised at how gentle he was and was not. It was very hard to explain. I didn't know why I wasn't frightened by him like I used to secretly be. Thoughts of that morning suddenly rushed into my head and I quickly pulled down my nightgown. (just imply because I'm not going to say it) He felt me tense up and started massaging my lower back. I settled down and started licking up the back of his neck.

"Ayame, if you take from my neck they are going to notice," he suddenly whispered softly in my ear.

"Then hand over your wrist," I said quietly.

"As you wish. But after that I get my turn."

I suddenly gasped. He had to wake me up every hour during the day to bite me. It was like he was addicted to me. It was as if he was getting drunk off of my black blood. I tried to shake the thought that he would take it even if I said no. I eventually got over it and grabbed his wrist. I tried to be as gentle as he was but it was hard and he wasn't being relieved of anything like I was. We had to find a bandage to wrap around his wrist so he wouldn't bleed on his uniform. Then, as he said, it was his turn (again).

He moved forward so that his head could reach my neck and I actually backed away. His eyes turned red and he forced me down and froze me to the bed. Then he licked up my neck and bit down. He was less gentle with me this time and I tried to struggle too. When he finally backed away I felt like he had sucked me dry but I realized that I forgot to make blood. Aido was starting to give me a bad feeling in my heart. It almost seemed like he didn't love me anymore. I was glad that he went back to normal after he let me out of his ice. His fingers lightly brushed against my arms and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"What happened just then Idolkun?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you know, sometimes I just get carried away," he explained more loudly than he has spoken the first time.

"I sure hope you're right."

"I would never hurt you like that Ayamechan."

He laughed and brushes his fingers against my cheek. I grabbed his hand and kissed it closing my eyes and taking in the scent of the blood on his bandage. It was so intoxicating that I almost fainted. I didn't blame him for wanting more of my blood after that. Then I heard a quiet knock on my door, got up, and cracked it open slightly to see who was there. It was Akatsuki and he had a concerned and slightly angry look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked not uninvitingly.

"I know you have Hanabusa in there so you don't have to act secretive," he said tiredly.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw everything that happened but don't worry about it. I won't tell anybody about your little affair. I would be the one to get blamed anyway because I knew this was going to happen and I didn't do anything to stop it. I always get blamed for what my cousin does."

"I'm not going to let us get caught. What, do you think we would incriminate ourselves by doing this somewhere out in the open? Just leave and I'll send Aido back to you in a minute."

"It better be soon or you'll be late for class."

I quickly slammed the door shut and ran back to my bed. I gave Aido a quick kiss and let him out of the room so he could go get dressed for class. I quickly got dressed as well and we were back to hating each other. Having him sitting next to me in class was pure torture. I longed to wrap my arms around him and never let go but I was under Kaname's watchful gaze. One move and he would see me and Kira would be caught.

After class I sprinted out of the classroom and straight back to the dorm. Aido followed close behind. The second I reached my room I heard my door close and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and started rubbing my stomach. I flipped my hair over his shoulder and just let my body go limp in his arms. His hands moved up and undid the bow on my uniform and started unbuttoning my jacket. I suddenly came back and stopped his hands after he undid the last button.

"Not tonight, Aido," I whispered quietly in his ear.

He sighed and lowered his hands to my waist. "Why not? Do I scare you?" His face rubbed up against mine.

"As if you would ever scare me. No just I don't think it's a very good time to do this. I don't want to do it every night either. It's too risky."

"Why do you think Kaname would suspect us? We hate each other, remember?"

"He thinks I'm very suspicious. I can tell."

"Mmmm, you worry too much."

He suddenly removed his hands from me, picked me up, and carried me over to the bed to lay me down. I was glad that his hands were gentle again. I could tell that it was only a matter of time until he would ask for more blood. Wait, he would only ask if I was lucky. I sat up in the spot where he had laid me down and he sat next to me on the other side of the bed. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he just moved in closer, put his hand on my waist, and pulled me in closer. He spoke before he did anything else.

"May I?" he asked with a sigh.

"Since when do you need to ask? I'm yours, aren't I?" I said confusedly.

"I don't need you, I only need your blood."

At that moment I was in shock. What did he just say? My total shock was covered a little by the bliss I felt from his massaging fangs but it was still there. When he backed away I looked at him in only shock. He just started unbuttoning the shirt I wore underneath my jacket. At that point I had had it. He was going to far and his ice was freezing me to the bed again. Suddenly I broke the ice, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him to the wall. My angry eyes looked into his which now showed fear. Funny how he was now afraid of me after he asked me if I was afraid of him. It's funny that I was now the one pinning him down. Why did he say those words? Why? They bored a hole straight through my heart and sent pain through my hole body. Why did he hurt me like that?


	6. Chapter 6

Power

I was so furious at Aido that I wanted to crush him. I could tell that fear wasn't the only emotion he was feeling right now. I could also sense shock and surprise in his façade. He had no idea what kind of power I had inside of me. I was like a crazy monster when I was protecting myself or my vampire. The only question was how could I protect myself from him. Ice suddenly covered the whole lower half of my body and I could tell that an extra layer might actually be able to hold me. At this point all I could do was sit and wait for him to come after me. Suddenly, he disappeared and I fell onto the bed. He then reappeared next to me. I could not move from the spot where I was lying.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to hurt you, Ayame?" he asked in a soft voice as he stroked my hair.

I was powerless to do anything so I just stayed where I was, "Aido, I just want you to know that you could never touch me if I didn't want you to."

"I doubt that. Besides, you said it yourself that you belong to me. How cruel would it be for you to deny me what is rightfully mine." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Such pretty words. Do they have any meaning besides bloodlust?"

"Why would you need to know that? It's not like you can change anything. You did say this was the point of no return. You can't undo what I did to you. You'll be stuck like this, dependant on me forever."

With that he sunk his teeth deep into my neck and stayed there for as long as he possibly could. I was gasping for air and I was even making blood. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Was this what I was in for? Did I have to deal with this for the rest of my life? I didn't dare to wonder because I knew what the most likely answer would be. My future was looking grim. When all of the black blood had disappeared he wiped it off of his mouth and looked at me.

"Ayame, what happened to the love I used to see in your eyes? Where did it go?" he asked suddenly turning sincere.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said hesitantly.

"Well, it seems that I'm the only one that's feeling anything. It would make it better for me if you could just pretend to care a bit about me."

"I don't know if I care even a little bit about this abusive relationship. I could do that for you though. I could since it's not like we can end it."

"I know a way that we could." He made an evil grin.

"AIDO! I can't believe you would even think something like that!"

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have. Well, at least you're getting some of my blood too."

The tense feeling seemed to go away when he laid his head by my neck and his hair tickled me a bit. His arms were tight around me and I didn't have a care in the world. Only seconds ago I was hating him and set on taking his life but now…oh now I could never do such a thing. What would become of me? I didn't know if he really loved me or not and I didn't think I was ever going to find out. I had many things to fear of as I drifted off to sleep but I let them just roll off my shoulders.

My feeling were so mixed up that I didn't know what to do. I thought the answer would never come. I prayed almost constantly. Then, one day, my prayers were answered. I was ready to live again. Not with Aido though. No vampire would fulfill my dreams. It was love of another kind. No abusive relationship would do for me either. I wanted true love and there was only one person who could give me that. That person that could lift me from my dark and scary abyss waited just around the corner.


End file.
